


A Picture of Blair

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: A face in half light.  An image, fixed forever upon his mind. The mind of this watcher.





	A Picture of Blair

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired and based on [artwork by Lorraine Brevig](http://lorrainebrevig.com/BlindMansBluff.htm). Unfortunately at the time I wrote this, I didn’t realise it was from 'Blind Man's Bluff' and my story is placed later, around the fourth series.
> 
> Written from an outsider POV, but Blair is the subject matter.

**A Picture of Blair  
By Leesa Perrie**

Wind. Not blustery, just gently blowing. 

Dark. Not total dark, just shadows. 

Sorrow. Not heartbreak, just empty. 

Waiting. 

A house wall behind him. A face in half light. 

An image, fixed forever upon his mind. The mind of this watcher. 

What sorrow lies in him? What brings him out into the night, alone? 

Where is he from? Where will he go?

What is his story? 

His past? His future? His now?

A face, glimpsed for a moment, captured in the mind. 

An image that touches the heart. 

That touches inside. 

The watcher turns to leave. 

Just a passing stranger, observing a moment in another’s life. 

Wondering. But not approaching.

Everyone must walk the night time of their soul. Some more so than others. 

And it was not for this watcher to interfere. To advise. Not even to observe. 

He had his own dark night. His own emptiness to fill. 

He walked on by.

The End


End file.
